Annie Sawyer
Anna "Annie" Clare Sawyer is a very insecure ghost who haunts House he and his fiancée lived in while she was alive, and he is unwilling to leave it. Annie appears in the clothes she was wearing when she died which change subtly depending on her state of mind.Behind the scenes costume and make-up BBC It was revealed that Annie was killed by her fiancée, Owen, after he found a thong in her possession. It was believed that Annie simply "fell awkwardly" down the stairs but it is later revealed that Annie was pushed by her abusive fiancée, Owen, after he found a thong in her possession. He confronted her, and he pushed her down the stairs to her death. Owen then flushed the snakes down the toilet, subsequently causing the rattling in the pipes attracting the ghoulies. She wanted to take revenge on him, and started by warning his new girlfriend, Janey, that the ghoulies murdered her. In Episode 1.5, the Crossover Door appears for Annie once she has resolved the issue that was keeping her on earth--her murder. But before she can pass through the Door, Mitchell is stabbed by Herrick, and she decides to stay to help him. Because of this, she missed her chance to leave and has to stay on earth in her undead state. She can now hear the dead, teleport further distances, and has greater powers of telekinesis, which she describes as "a whole, new skill set." Soon after, Annie decided to go for a Job interview at a pub and got the job from her new boss, and admirer Bowser. She settled into her new job well and met her other admirer Saul. She also helped her new house mate and friend, Nina, in her first Dog transformation which eventually reduced Annie to tears. Still working in her new job, she and Saul of the Molemen were getting along well and after talking about Saul's experience, they found they had both seen the 'awesome tunnel, with Nappas holding a rope in a game of tug of war'. Annie and Saul agreed to go on a date which went successfully until Saul tried to force himself on her but she quickly teleported away. Once again, Annie retreats into the house , refusing to answer the door or phone. Annie visited Saul in hospital after an accident he had, watching him die and himself becoming a host. Once again, the Crossover Door appears and the xmen came out with batman and spaw. Annie tries to encourage him to go through the door but the voice on the radio tells him to throw the door instead, revealing the the spirits are angry at Annie for turning her nose up at them. Annie puts up a fight and eventually escapes, with the help of George. As a consequence, though, she can no longer be seen by normal humans because she is too good for them. She continued to go to her job for awhile, but found that once again - only supernatural could see her. However, she demonstrates a superior strength of will when dealing with a stage psychic who had lost his gift after a stage accident in Episode 6; although he had been unable to hear ghosts since the accident, he heard Annie, speculating that it was her strength of will that allowed him to hear her, with his gift being reawakened by contact with her. Annie was even able to see and say goodbye to her mother during her time with the psychic, folding a paper rose for her mother like she had used to do as a girl after seeing the method explained on a Blue Peter sketch. In the last episode of series 2, Annie is forcibly sent to the other side by Kemp. He goes so far as to kill a psychic that had been working with them to create a door for her to pass through, only to be dragged in with her later when she inexplicably appears later in the episode. She subsequently manifested on the TV in the group's new house, saying that her current situation was 'complicated', involving moving from room to room via a system of calling numbers and signing forms. The series ended with Mitchell, George and Nina promising to find some way to free her. Abilities Annie's ability to be seen and heard by normal people depends on her state of mind, though supernatural creatures such as werewolves, vampires and other ghosts can always see her. Annie also seems to be able to teleport short distances. When Annie discovers her cause of death, she becomes a poltergeist, which allows her to move objects without touching them and turn mechanical machines on. However, it seems that she can't control these new-found abilities, which only activate in times of extreme emotion (along with her teleportation). After denying heath and not going through the door she found many new abilities such as Telekinesis. Another ability displayed by Annie is when she was able to close the death door and ward off the watchmen. Thanks to Sykes tutoring, Annie has also displayed a form of Telepathy where she is able to share George's senses, and Aura Reading, which lead her to discover a brain tumour in a passer-by. As a ghost Annie has a deeper understanding of the urincleath which the human minds was able to understand without going insane in the example of Owen. When Owen learned what was beyond death he went insane saying "there after me". References